Messy (Traducción)
by leby
Summary: Después de tres meses en una relación con Sebastian, Kurt se entera de una impactante noticia. - Toma lugar unos años en el futuro. - Sinhogar!Sebastian


**Nota de la traductora: **_Link original (http)(:)(/)(/)(artist-artists).(tumblr).(c)om/post/64586753192/messy-kurtbastian-fic *eliminarparentesis* Todos los creditos a la autora original **artist-artists**_

* * *

**Messy**

* * *

Le tomó tres meses a Kurt enterarse.

Tres meses de besos con Sebastian, de revolcones, de jugar a tener una relación. Se habían divertido juntos, pero no seriamente. De todas maneras, nunca tuvieron la intención de que fuera serio. A veces Kurt sentía que lo era, o que podría serlo. O que lo hubiera sido, en un universo paralelo donde no se hubieran conocido en la secundaria, o donde Sebastian hubiera aprendido más sobre el auto control en su juventud. Era más fácil lidiar con él ahora a como lo fue en la escuela, pero Kurt sospechaba que era solo porque él había decidido dejar a Kurt quedar en su lado bueno. Sebastian quizás había madurado un poco – vivía por su cuenta, trabajaba por su cuenta después de haber abandonado la universidad, lo cual había afilado los bordes de su condescendencia, pero aún era un huracán de destrucción hacia las personas que no eran de su agrado, seguía siendo impetuoso, insensible y manipulador. Kurt había considerado dejar las cosas a lo menos una docena de veces, pero luego recordaba lo mucho que Sebastian lo hacía reír con sus comentarios subidos de tono, lo seguro que Sebastian lo hacía sentir cuando se quedaba en las noches en el departamento, aferrándose a él. No tenían un nombre a lo que eran, no se llamaban novios ni pareja ni amantes, pero incluso sin etiquetas, incluso cuando evadían discutir sobre eso, seguía siendo importante. En una relación que para Kurt era refrescante, honesta, esto era lo único que no se atrevía a discutir. Lo más importante con lo que se debe ser honesto, solo burbujeaba en la superficie, la preocupación, la duda, el no saber que era, hacía donde iban, cuando terminará. Kurt nunca había estado en una relación tan desordenada.

La noche que Kurt se enteró no fue mucho más distinta que cualquier otra. Eran casi las ocho y ambos tenían cosas que hacer temprano en la mañana, y Kurt aún tenía un ensayo que terminar, y Sebastian nunca se quedaba a menos que ya estuvieran en la cama y no tenía ganas de levantarse para ir a casa. Esa noche, todo lo que habían hecho era mirar televisión y pedir comida para comerla en el sillón, pero Kurt no podía seguir distrayéndose si quería terminar su trabajo y despertar a una hora decente. Era intransigente en ese punto, porque así eran ellos con esta clase de cosas que simplemente no importaban. Por primera vez, Sebastian no se quedó callado.

"¿Me echas tan temprano?" preguntó, sonriendo.

"Es jueves," Kurt le recordó. Sebastian nunca se quedaba los jueves.

Sebastian giró los ojos. "Bueno, disculpa por querer cambiar un poco nuestra agenda."

"Podemos cambiar nuestra agenda cuando cambie la mía. Tengo trabajo que hacer, y si tú te quedas me distraerás."

"iremos a la cama y no nos levantaremos más."

"Exactamente," dijo Kurt, mordiéndose los labios para ocultar su sonrisa. "Así que anda a tu casa y haz algo productivo, haremos algo mañana en la noche."

"¿Me estás diciendo que follarte no es hacer algo productivo? Estoy en desacuerdo, Kurt."

"Estoy diciendo que te vallas."

Pero Sebastian solo se recostó en el sillón, mordiéndose su labio inferior un poco. "¿Qué pasa si te dejó solo?"

Kurt frunció el ceño, nervioso ante la táctica de Sebastian. "¿Entonces para que te quedarías aquí? Además, no creo que seas capaz de dejarme solo."

"Me subestimas." Sebastian respondió. Se detuvo un segundo antes de hablar otra vez. "No tengo donde quedarme esta noche."

"Oh," Kurt dijo, sorprendido. "Um. Okay. ¿Hay algún problema con tu departamento?"

Sebastian no respondió de inmediato. Tratando de inventar una buena mentira, quizás, pero era poco probable algo así en Sebastian, mentirle sobre algo así a Kurt.

"¿Te peleaste con tu compañera de piso?" Kurt preguntó.

Sebastian soltó un fuerte suspiró y Kurt supo que lo que se venía era algo importante. "Realmente no tengo compañera de piso"

"¿Me mentiste?"

"Nunca llame a Jackie mi compañera de piso," Sebastian dijo. "Solo es una persona con la que me he estado quedando últimamente."

"Okay," Kurt dijo lentamente tratando de entender lo que Sebastian estaba diciendo. "¿Estas tratando de decir que secretamente te gustan las mujeres y tú y Jackie tiene una relación?"

Sebastian soltó una risa. "Dios, no." Respiró profundamente y miró a Kurt a los ojos. "No tengo un departamento propio, así que me he quedado en el de ella. Pero su idiota novio se acaba de mudar con ella y anoche peleó conmigo, así que estoy desterrado por un tiempo. O para siempre, no lo sé. Aunque soy optimista."

Era mucha información que procesar. "Tú… ¿no tienes un departamento? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"Exactamente eso," Sebastian dijo. "Usualmente encuentro a alguien más con quien quedarme cuando Jackie me echa, pero esta noche todos tienen una excusa."

Kurt se quedó callado por un momento. "Tú no vives con Jackie," dijo. "Tú no vives en ningún lado."

"Eso es lo que dije." Sebastian estaba empezando a sonar molesto, como si Kurt se estuviera comportando mal.

"Eres un vagabundo."

Sebastian arrugó una cara de asco. "No soy un vagabundo. Vivo en varios lados."

"¡Eso se llama ser vagabundo, Sebastian!" Kurt dijo, su voz se elevó. Sabía que ser vagabundo no siempre significaba que la gente dormía en cajas de cartón en las calles, pidiendo dinero. Ser vagabundo era distinto a eso también, podía ser como Sam y su familia que se vio forzada a vivir en un motel barato después que su familia perdió la casa, o como Pam de la cafetería que vivía en su auto cuando la desalojaron. "¿Hace cuánto que no tienes donde vivir?"

"Bueno, después que deje al universidad claramente no podía seguir viviendo en los dormitorios."

"Tú… no has… ¡tú dejaste la universidad hace un año! ¿Has andado de vagabundo por un año?"

"No es como si hubiera estado viviendo en las calles, Kurt. Me he quedado en la casa de personas."

Kurt sacudió su cabeza lentamente tratando ordenar sus ideas. "Pero… ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, esa es una estúpida pregunta. Para evitar vivir en las calles."

"No, quiero decir… ¿Por qué no buscas un departamento? Busca compañeros de piso y…"

"Wow, Kurt ¡Eres un genio!" Sebastian dijo en tono burlón. "¡Si solo hubiera pensado en eso! Mira, no quiero hablar de esto, así que si no me vas a dejar quedarme entonces me voy."

Kurt se aterró ante esa sugestión. "¡Por supuesto que voy a dejar que te quedes! ¡No tienes donde ir!"

Sebastian suspiró. "¿Existe una manera de hacer que no actúes como si esto fuera una gran cosa? Porque no lo es."

"¿Qué seas un vagabundo no es la gran cosa?" Kurt preguntó. "¿Que me hayas mentido sobre ser un vagabundo no es la gran cosa?"

"Te lo dije, no te mentí."

"¡Mentir por omisión sigue siendo una mentira!" Es una mentira, muchas mentiras, sobre cosas básicas. Kurt había pensado que eran honestos, pero si Sebastian había estado mintiendo sobre esto, ¿en qué más había mentido? ¿Qué otra cosa más Kurt había mal interpretado?

"Si, que locura no haber conversado de esto antes viendo que estás actuando tan calmado y racional sobre el tema," Sebastian respondió. "Mira, esto no cambia nada."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron incrédulos. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lo cambia todo."

"¿porque te pedí quedar esta noche aquí? Cálmate Kurt esto no es-"

"¡No se trata de esta noche!" Kurt gritó, y se le estaba empezando a formar un nudo en la garganta, de dolor y rabia, de temor y confusión. Estaba agradecido que Rachel y Santana no estuvieran en casa para presenciar esta vergonzosa revelación. "¡Es sobre todas las otras noches que yo pensé que querías quedarte por mí, pero tú solo necesitabas un lugar donde quedarte porque nadie más podía soportarte!"

Hubo un destello de dolor que cruzó los ojos de Sebastian antes de arreglar su expresión en una fría y distante, pero Kurt intentó no sentirse culpable. No podía, no mientras su cara estuviera caliente a causa de la vergüenza ante esa verdad. Sebastian lo había estado manipulando también, como había manipulado a todos los demás. Dios, y Kurt había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para creerle cuando debió haberlo sabido. Él era el más crédulo de todos, siendo persuadido por la sonrisa, el ingenio y el tacto de Sebastian. Kurt sintió ganas de vomitar.

Le tomo un minuto darse cuenta que Sebastian se había puesto de pie y había agarrado su bolso. Ese bolso, esa estúpida mochila que Kurt tanto odiaba y que Sebastian llevaba para todos lados, con su computador y ropa y un cepillo de dientes. Sebastian siempre había bromeado sobre todas las personas con quien se había acostado y nunca sabía con quién o donde iba a terminar en la noche. El pensamiento de que quizás todas las posesiones de Sebastian estaban en ese bolso hizo que su estómago se revolcara aún más.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" se las arregló para preguntar antes que Sebastian alcanzará la puerta. Sebastian no le respondió, así que Kurt continuó, tratando de tragarse el orgullo y mantener su voz calmada. "Te puedes quedar esta noche."

Sebastian soltó una risa son humor. "Oh, sí, me siento muy bienvenido ahora."

"¡Acabas de decir que no tienes donde más ir!" No podía imaginarse tener a Sebastian en su departamento toda la noche después de esto, pero tampoco podía imaginarlo echándolo cuando no tenía donde ir. Hacía frío afuera y había estado lloviendo todo el día.

"Me las arreglare. Mejor eso a tener que lidiar con esta mierda de drama toda la noche."

"Oh, ándate a la mierda, Sebastian, me has estado mintiendo por meses, tengo derecho a estar enojado. No quiere decir que valla a echarte. Tengo corazón."

Los ojos de Sebastian estaban fijos en la puerta, su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero después de un minuto, suspiró y se giró a Kurt, soltando su bolso del hombro.

"Aunque tendrás que dejarme solo," Kurt dijo, porque no importaba lo mierda que su vida personal fuera, tenía que terminar su ensayo. "Anda a mi dormitorio."

"Dormitorio es una gran palabra para un espacio dividido por cortinas," Sebastian bromeó, pero Kurt no le siguió el chiste. "Dormiré aquí, ni siquiera te darás cuenta."

"No puedes dormir aquí, porque entonces Rachel y Santana te verán y se preguntarás que pasa." Probablemente les contará que sucedió después, pero no estaba interesado en volver a hablar sobre esto esta noche, cuando aún no comprende todo. "Solo… ve a mi dormitorio, ¿okay? Yo hare mi trabajo aquí, y luego te puedes ir en la mañana, y…" Kurt se detuvo. No podía pensar en el final de esa frase aún.

Sebastian miró la puerta otra vez, como si se preguntará si valía la pena, pero solo fueron unos segundos antes de que arrastrara su bolso hacia la habitación de Kurt. Sebastian raramente cedía ante alguien, y Kurt nunca lo había visto tan derrotado.

Lo tomó horas a Kurt terminar su trabajo, y sabía que estaba muy lejos de ser uno de sus mejores, pero era difícil poder enfocarse. Mientras su rabia se empezaba a apaciguar, su mente se llenó de preguntas sobre Sebastian. ¿Cómo las cosas llegaron a eso? ¿Cómo un chico adinerado llego a convertirse en un vagabundo en Nueva York, y como Kurt nunca se dio cuenta? Pensó que había sido extraño toparse con Sebastian desde la escuela en Whole Foods, de pie detrás de la caja registradora pasando las compras de Kurt, pero Kurt había superado eso fácilmente. Sebastian no había terminado la universidad y no tenía experiencia, así que tenía sentido que estuviera trabajando en una tienda. Kurt solo había asumido que sus padres le estaban ayudando, pero nunca pensó mucho en ello. Donde Sebastian vivía nunca había sido una preocupación para él, porque nunca lo había invitado. Kurt había asumido que era por el novio de Jackie y nunca se había quejado de ello, porque conocer a ese tipo nunca había sido algo que le preocupara.

Para cuando Kurt fue a acostarse, después de medianoche, Rachel y Santana ya había llegado a casa y se habían ido a sus dormitorios, satisfechas ante la insistencia de Kurt de que nada sucedía excepto su trabajo aun no terminado. Kurt podía ver desde el salón que su lamparita de mesa seguía encendida entre las cortinas, pero Kurt no había escuchado ningún sonido desde ese lugar hace horas, y esperaba que Sebastian estuviera durmiendo. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para hablar más sobre ello esta noche.

Se tomó su tiempo en el baño, moviéndose lentamente a través de su régimen con cremas para la piel, pero no importó. Sebastian estaba en la cama, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos cuando Kurt corrió las cortinas. Kurt no se encontró con su mirada mientras se colocaba su pijama, no preguntó si estaba bien apagar la lámpara mientras se metía en la cama, tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

A pesar de todo, Sebastian no dijo ninguna palabra.

Era desconcertante. Sebastian no era alguien callado o que se avergonzara fácilmente. Kurt había esperado que él estuviera esperando y listo para dar más excusas, no paso mucho rato hasta que el silencio lo superó.

"Me debes una explicación," Kurt dijo hacía el techo cuando no fue capaz de esperar más.

Pudo escuchar a Sebastian moverse suavemente en la cama, girándose a él. El ruido era suave, gentil, pero la voz de Sebastian fue dura. "No te debo ni una mierda."

Kurt volvió su mirada a Sebastian, la rabia volvió a crecer en él. "¿Qué no me debes nada? Después de manipularme por meses, dejándome pensar que estábamos en algo así como una relación, solo…"

"Eres un idiota si crees que eso es verdad," Sebastian lo interrumpió. "No te estoy usando. Eso es una ridiculez. Si hubiera querido engañarte para tener un lugar donde vivir, te hubiera dicho el día que me tope contigo que no tenía donde quedarme. Tú solidario corazón me hubiera invitado a quedarme a vivir aquí sin pagar nada hasta que encontrará una manera de arreglármelas. Deja de tomar esto como algo personal. No tiene nada que ver contigo."

Kurt no podía pensar en un argumento, porque Sebastian tenía razón. Si le hubiera dicho a Kurt desde el principio su situación, Kurt probablemente lo hubiera dejado quedarse en su departamento, sin preguntar nada. "Es solo que no entiendo porque lo mantuviste en secreto."

"¿En serio?" Sebastian preguntó. "¿Crees que es divertido hablar de esto?"

"Supongo que no lo hubiera sido, no. ¿Quién más sabe?"

"Solo Jackie."

"¿Cómo te echa sabiendo que no tienes dónde ir?"

"Usualmente encuentro donde quedarme," Sebastian dijo. "Y no es su culpa. Su departamento es del tamaño de un closet, y con su novio pasando mucho tiempo ahí, difícilmente había espacio para que respiráramos. No es como si me quejara. No le doy dinero, y ella me deja quedarme ahí la mayoría del tiempo y usar su dirección para el trabajo y esas cosas."

Kurt se quedó callado por un momento, tratando de pensar en una manera discreta para decir su siguiente pregunta, pero al parecer era una causa perdida. "¿Por qué no tienes dinero?"

"Trabajo 30 horas a la semana por $10 la hora y vivo en Nueva York," Sebastian dijo. "Como y pago mi cuenta del teléfono y lleno mi tarjeta del metro, y todo lo que me queda va a las tarjetas de crédito y para pagar a la gente que le debo. No puedo pagar arriendo."

"¡Pero tus padres son ricos!"

"Eso no me afecta."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "¿No puedes mudarte con ellos? Tienes solo 21, mucha gente vive con sus padres a esa edad."

"Mis padres son unos idiotas. No hablamos."

"¿No hablas con tus padres?" Eso era aún más preocupante para Kurt que la idea de que Sebastian fuera un vagabundo. "¿Te desheredaron o algo así?" Era difícil de imaginar que los padres de Sebastian no estuvieran al tanto de la sexualidad de su hijo en la escuela, pero era una posibilidad.

"Deja de ser tan melodramático. No me desheredaron, solo son unos idiotas y no valen mi tiempo."

"Así que… ¿te dejarían vivir con ellos? ¿Te ayudarían, si se los pides?"

"Si, probablemente."

"¿Pero tú crees que ser un vagabundo en Nueva York es mejor que pedirle a tus padres ayuda? ¿Qué sucedió?"

Sebastian suspiró. "Muchas cosas. Nunca fui el niño más obediente del mundo, y después de acostarme con el novio de Gabby-"

"Espera." Kurt no pudo evitar interrumpir. "¿Te acostaste con el novio de tu hermana? ¿En serio?"

"Muchas veces. Fue más que una aventura."

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. Y que luego alardees."

Sebastian se rió. "Me conoces muy bien como para que te sorprenda eso. Y de todas maneras, fue hace dos años atrás. Fui yo el que tomo toda la culpa, incluso aunque no me estaba follando solo."

"¿Solo tú? ¿Y el novio?"

"Se van a casar ahora," Sebastian dijo. "Si es que eso te dice algo."

"Asqueroso."

"Muy asqueroso. Y después de eso y el consumo de alcohol en la escuela… ni siquiera podemos hablarnos sin gritar. No tiene sentido intentarlo. Ellos quieren que sea algo que no soy."

Kurt tomo un minuto para procesar lo que estaba escuchando. "Así que… ¿puedes tener ayuda de tus padres, pero eso requeriría un intento de decoro y tu te niegas?"

"Su ayuda vendría con un precio," Sebastian dijo. "No estoy interesado. No los necesito tanto."

"Sebastian, eres un vagabundo. Yo diría que los necesitas mucho. Tu orgullo no vale tanto, ¿cierto?"

Sebastian soltó un suspiro de frustración. "Creí que al menos entenderías eso. Tú no puedes darme lecciones de orgullo, Kurt. Tú eres la persona más testaruda que conozco. Si tus padres tuvieran sobre ti cosas como los míos, no irías por su ayuda tampoco."

Era difícil para Kurt imaginárselo, a Burt y Carole colocando condiciones por su apoyo. Pero si lo hicieran, y Kurt pensara que es injusto, quizás no querría su ayuda. No podía imaginarse en convertirse en un vagabundo solo para fastidiar a sus padres. Su orgullo tenía límites.

"Creo que lo entiendo," admitió. "Aunque no creo que llegaría tan lejos. ¿Lo que te piden es realmente tan terrible? Quizás podrías-"

"Kurt, para. No es tu trabajo solucionar esto. No tiene nada que ver contigo."

"¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo! Tu eres… bueno, estábamos saliendo, lo que significa que tus problemas son mis problemas, lo quieras o no."

Sebastian se quedó en silencio después de eso. Los ojos de Kurt ya se habían ajustado a la oscuridad, pero aún solo podía ver la silueta del rostro de Sebastian. Deseaba poder ver la expresión de Sebastian, ver si estaba furioso, triste, enojado, emocionado, pero Kurt no tenía como seguir, no había manera de saber cómo usar el humor de Sebastian. Finalmente decidió tomar un enfoque más suave.

"¿Sebastian?" preguntó, más tranquilo que antes. Lo alcanzó y descansó su mano sobre el estómago de Sebastian. Era un toque suave, solo un recordatorio de que estaba ahí, y cuando Sebastian exhalo bajo él y su cuerpo se relajó, Kurt supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Era tarde y ambos tenían que despertar temprano, pero hablaron por una hora más de todas maneras, manteniendo sus voces bajas para no molestar a las chicas, Pero al final de la conversación Kurt había entendido mejor como alguien como Sebastian se podía haber convertido en un vagabundo, y como había podido mantenerlo oculto para casi todo el mundo en su vida. Sebastian había tomado la decisión de alejarse de sus padres después de una gran discusión, había vivido de sus ahorros por un tiempo, sin preocuparse del límite de dinero que tenía y del máximo de crédito que tenía en sus tarjetas, y dejó la universidad cuando necesito comenzar a hacer dinero. Nunca había vivido fuera de los dormitorios de la universidad, así que se dejaba caer en dormitorios y departamentos de sus amigos y conocidos. En las noches en que no tenía donde quedarse, era fácil para él ir a un club y encontrar a alguien con quien pasar la noche. En las noches que todo lo demás fallaba, encontraban las cafeterías que funcionaban las 24 horas así que pasaba un par de horas ahí gastando poco dinero. Nunca había recurrido a dormir en las calles en algún lugar de acogida. No era una historia trágica, y era más que nada la culpa de Sebastian, pero Kurt aun así lo compadecía.

"He perdido mucha gente por ser como soy," Sebastian admitió. "Supongo que no soy un buen invitado. Al parecer soy 'arrogante, irritante y no estoy dispuesto a dar una mano a los demás'. Y estoy acostumbrado a acostarme con los chicos que les gustan a mis amigos. O con los cuales ya salen."

Kurt soltó una carcajada. "Es extraño que esas cosas no te hagan un ser querido con tus cercanos."

"Estoy tratando de trabajar en eso," Sebastian dijo defendiéndose. "Aunque no soy bueno fingiendo cosas. Es fácil buscar a un chico que quiera pasar la noche conmigo, es más difícil cuando es gente que de verdad esperan cosas de mi."

"Ya has fingido demasiado aquí. A nadie le importa que te quedes aquí. Santana ya te tiene cariño."

"Eso es porque no he fingido nada aquí. Solo me gusta estar aquí. Me gustas tú."

No era exactamente una declaración de amor, pero era la primera vez que Sebastian había dicho algo tan concreto sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kurt, y era agradable tener esa tranquilidad esta noche. Muchas cosas sobre su complicada relación estaban empezando a tener sentido. "También me gustas. Me gusta tenerte aquí."

"Lo sé." Kurt sabía que Sebastian estaba sonriendo, incluso sin poder verlo, y ambos se quedaron callados por un momento antes de que Kurt hablara de nuevo.

"¿Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí, cierto? Si no puedes volver con Jackie, es estúpido preocuparte por buscar un lugar cada noche cuando aquí hay espacio."

"No me preocupa eso, yo-"

Kurt suspiró. Pensó en que Sebastian había dejado la actuación esta noche. "Dudo mucho que nunca te preocupaste por donde te ibas a quedar. Por favor deja de mentirme, sé que esto debe ser horrible para ti."

"Me preocupo a veces, creo," Sebastian admitió. "Me da ansiedad el pensar que tengo que pagar mis deudas y esas cosas. Últimamente más me preocupaba que tú te enterarás."

"¿Pensaste en que querría terminar esto?"

"Eso, o que quisieras que me quedara. Lo cual estás haciendo."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué eso es algo malo? Ya estás aquí harto tiempo y a nadie le importa. Creo que podrías juntar dinero si te quedas aquí y no comes demasiado-"

"Kurt, perdona este asqueroso romanticismo pero tú eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en años. No me mudaré aquí para arruinarlo todo. Prefiero tener esto, que un lugar donde quedarme."

Esa confesión hizo a Kurt sonreír y acurrucarse más cerca de Sebastian, pero aún estaba confundido sobre lo que realmente Sebastian quería decir. "No sé porque piensas que no puedes tener ambas cosas."

Sebastian suspiró, pero no se alejó. "Si vivo aquí, estaría en deuda contigo. Si terminar contigo significa que no tengo donde quedarme, no lo haría, incluso si quisiera. Y tú nunca terminarías conmigo si significa que me echarás a la calle. Seriamos miserables."

"Quizás no," Kurt consideró. Era obvio que Sebastian había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en ello, y sentía que era un poco injusto tratar de discutir con él. "Pero si sucede… si terminamos, no te dejaría sin un lugar donde quedarte. Tengo amigos, Santana y Rachel tienen amigos… Blaine y Sam viven en la ciudad también. Nos las arreglaremos. No tenemos que seguir juntos si no quieres, pero no sería una opción entre tener donde quedarte o no. Por favor, quédate aquí, al menos por ahora."

No era una solución para el problema de Sebastian. Kurt sabía eso. No había manera fácil de tratar de pagar cientos de dólares en deudas con tan bajos ingresos, o intentar tener un mejor trabajo sin ninguna experiencia relevante y ningún título universitario. Kurt no podía hacer desaparecer esos hechos, no podía prestarle dinero a Sebastian que no tenía o forzarlo a reconciliarse con sus padres, pero le ofreció apoyo. Kurt no estaría donde esta si no fuera por sus padres y sus amigos con los que comparte los gastos. El aislamiento de Sebastian puede haber sido su propia culpa pero cometer algunos errores no deberían condenarlo a la soledad para siempre. Kurt ni siquiera podía imaginarse como sería eso, tratando de andar por la vida sin ninguna red de seguridad.

"Te quedas aquí, ¿okay?" Kurt preguntó cuándo Sebastian no respondió, pero lo que de verdad estaba preguntándole es que si Sebastian iba a aceptar su apoyo, si deja que Kurt lo ayude con su carga. "Estaría preocupado todo el tiempo si no. Hablaré con Rachel y Santana mañana, pero sé que no habrá problema. Y después del trabajo podremos ir donde Jackie y buscar tus cosas, y-"

"Yo hablaré con Rachel y Santana," Sebastian lo interrumpió. "No necesitas hablar por mí."

Kurt suspiró aliviado, sabiendo que eso era lo más cerca de un 'sí' que tendría de Sebastian. "Ambos hablaremos con ellas." Estuvo de acuerdo, y Sebastian se inclinó a él antes de terminar la frase, presionando sus labios suavemente contra los de Kurt, y Kurt supo que eso era un 'gracias'. También sabía que estaban a punto de empezar un nuevo viaje juntos que probablemente no va a terminar como un cuento de hadas y con ellos felices por siempre e independientes. Sebastian era difícil y testarudo, y su relación era nueva y aún no había pasado por grandes pruebas, pero Sebastian pasaba un brazo alrededor de Kurt, lo colocaba cerca de él, igual que todas las noches que se había quedado con él antes. Su relación desordenada se había vuelto más desordenada aun, pero a Sebastian le gustaba Kurt. Se iba a quedar.

Por ahora, eso era suficiente.


End file.
